fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Natürlich weiß ich was Monchele ist! ♥
thumb|320pxOS zu dem Interview, in dem Cory bestätigt, das er und Lea ein Paar sind (: ♥ Viel Spaß! :) Hier der Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-1Z-2o0OpE LG Verri ♥ 'Yes, Lea and I are dating!' 'Cory' Lächelnd saß ich gegenüber von Ellen in dem Sessel und wusste was jetzt kommen würde: Die Fragen. Ich konnte mir schon denken um was es ging und lehte mich grinsend zurück. "Ich habe eine Frage für dich. Viele Leute haben mir Fragen geschickt, die ich dir stellen soll. Weißt du, immer wenn ein Star zu uns kommt, gibt es die Möglichkeit über Twitter. Ich lese dir eine vor." "Okay", antwortete ich munter. "Es geht um Glee." Wär hätte das gedacht, es ging meistens um Glee, aber ich liebte es, jede einzelne Frage, denn Glee war ein Teil von mir, ein Teil meines Lebens. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, das Ellen Cory fragt, ob er weiß was 'Monchele' ist? Ich würde sterben. Weißt du was 'Monchele' ist?" Süß. Ich liebte es, wenn Fans solche einfachen Fragen stellten, die sie glücklich machen würden. Vor meinem inneren Auge, konnte ich sie schon ausflippen sehen. Grinsend antwortete ich: "Natürlich weiß ich was 'Monchele' ist." "Was ist 'Monchele'?" Ich musste lachen. Diese Situation erinnerte mich sehr, an die vor ungefähr einem Monat. Sie erinnerte mich an Lea... "Cory? Ich bin da!" Lächenld stand ich auf, und ging in den Flur. Nicht das ich in der letzten Stunde etwas anderes getan hatte, als gewartet. Lea hatte länger am Glee Set bleiben müssen, wegen irgendeiner Besprechung. So war ich vorher gefahren und hatte hier gewartet. Lea und ich wohnten nicht zusammen. Nein, wir wollten nichts überstürzen, damit nicht unsere Beziehung kaputt machen, aber sie übernachtete öfers bei mir, zu mal meine Wohnung auch näher am Set war als ihre. Ich lehnte mich in den Türrahmen und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie ihre Schuhe auszog. "Na, was gabs noch so wichtiges zu berreden?" "Nur was wegen der Folge morgen. Hey." Sie kam auf mich zu und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann nahm sie meine Hand und zog mich wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Dort setzte ich mich aufs Sofa und sie sich auf meinen Schoß, sodass unsere Gesichter nicht weit voneinander entfernt waren. "Weißt du was?", fragte sie mich grinsend. "Erzähl!" Ich war ausgesprochen neugierig und wenn Lea schon so anfing... "Weißt du was 'Monchele' ist?" "Mon - was?" Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "'Monchele'!" Ich durchsuchte mein Gehirn, nach irgendetwas das Lea mal erzählt oder erwähnt hatte, doch nichts erinnerte mich an dieses 'Monchele'. "Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Was ist 'Monchele'?" "'Monchele' sind unsere Namen. Das ist unser Pärchenname! Cory Monteith und Lea Michele. Ist das nicht süß?" Immernoch lachte sie und ihre Augen glitzerten wie verrückt. Aber ich musste ihr Recht geben, der Name klang schon irgendwie süß. "Ja, das klingt niedlich"; gab ich ihr Recht. "Perfekt für uns, findest du nicht auch?" Oh ja, perfekt für Lea. Es passte perfekt zu ihrem niedlichen Lächeln das immer ihr Gesicht ziehrte. "Weißt du was das heißt", fragte ich nun sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn sie einen Namen für uns als Paar erfinden, heißt das sie denken unsere Beziehung hält eine Weile und das wir ein tolles Paar sind. Und das sie uns immer beobachten werden, egal wo wir sind." "Egal, solange du bei mir bist." Wir lächelten uns an und sahen uns tief in die Augen, bis Lea ihre Lippen sanft auf meine legte... "'Monchele' ist Monteith und Lea Michele." Während ich das sagte, gestikulierte ich wild durch die Luft wie Lea es auch getan hatte. "Weil die Leute denken, ihr Beide wärt ein Paar." Ohne auch nur zu zögern antwortete ich: "Sind wir." Ich musste einfach grinsen. "Ihr seid ein Paar?" "Ja, sind wir." Ich sprach diese Worte mit vollem Stolz aus, so stolz wie ich war Lea meine Freundin nennen zu dürfen. Lachend drehte ich meinen Kopf zum Publikum, als daraus laute Jubelschreie und Geklatschee rtönten. "Ja, sind wir", bestätigte ich noch einmal. Hinter mir leuchtete ein Bild von Lea und mir auf in den Rollen als 'Finn' und 'Rachel' oder auch als 'Finchel'. Mittlerweile war ich recht gut informiert über Pärchennamen, vorallem wenn sie etwas mit mir zu tun hatten. "Jemand hat sogar gesagt: Cory Monteith wurde rot und hat gekichert wie ein kleiner Junge, als wir am Samstag mit ihm über Lea geredet haben, bitte. Ich denke die Leute wussten nicht wirklich, das ihr zusammen seid. Ihr seid ein Paar?" Grinsend und doch betreten schaute ich zu Boden. Einerseits war es furchtbar peinlich, das so etwas schon den Leuten auffiel, aber Lea würde es bestimmt als 'süß' betiteln. "Ja, natürlich", sagte ich noch einmal und zuckte mit den Schulter. Aus den Zuschauerreihen kam lautes: 'Ohh'. "Ja, ich meine ich hab sie am Wochenede auf ein Date eingeladen -" Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu grinsen. "Ja, richtig, du hast ein Bild von euch beim Snowboarden getwittert." "Ich hab sie zum Snowboarden mitgenommen, das hat sie zum ersten Mal gemacht, nach Kanada. Sie war eigentlich richtig gut." Ich zeigte auf das Bild, das jetzt an der Wand aufleuchtete. "Nein das bin ich", grinste ich." "Du bist sehr gut", lobte mich Ellen. "Das ist Lea." Ich deutete auf das nieldiche Bild an der Wand. Lea saß im Schnee mit etwas roten Wangen und lächelte in die Kamera. "Wir wissen nicht ob sie gut ist. Eigentlich sitzt sie auf dem Boden mit dem Snowboard vor sich." Alle lachten. "Das beweißt nicht, das sie gut ist." "Aber ich habe ihren Lehrer gefragt, er sagte für ihre erstes Mal war es wirklich gut." "Okay, wir machen jetzt eine kurze Pause, wir sind gleich zurück." Ich winkte grinsend in die Kamera. Fünf Minuten später stand ich in meiner Gaderobe und konnte immernoch nur vor mich hin grinsen. Das Gerede über Lea machte mich immer fröhlich. Als ich sah, das der einkommende Anruf von Lea war, nahm ich sofort ab. "Hey." "Hi, Lea. Wo bist du?" "Bei dir." "Bei mir?" "Jap, ich warte hier auf dich, bist du nach Hause kommst. Rate mal was ich mir gerade anschaue." "Ich kanns mir denken." "Du bist wirklich zuckersüß." Ich konnte ihr Grinsen förmlich spüren. "Ich sag nur die Wahrheit." "Noch 5 Minuten", kam die Stimme von draußen. "Ich muss gleich auflegen." "Habs gehört. Wir sehen uns dann daheim, ja?" "Ich guck, das es nicht zu spät wird. Bis dann, Lea." "Bis nachher. Ich schau dir weiter zu, überleg was du sagst." Wir beide mussten lachen. "Cory?" "Ja?" "Ich liebe dich und viel Glück." ♥ Ende ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+6 Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Cast FF